Time and Time Again
by lightwatercandy
Summary: Robin son come back in time to destory Raven to save the world from a terrilbe fate. But things happen that we can not change. Those things happen Time and Time Again. Can he change it? RR
1. Prologue

**Time and Time Again **

_**InFuture**_...

..._the world is covered with darkness. The sky is sat on fire, the water is dripping lava, and the humans are turn to stone. Those who survive, lives in underground cities. The once proud Earth was no more. Every since Trigon took over the Earth there was nobody to stop him.The people who tried to stop him, fail hopeleesly. Raven tried to escape her destiny, but at the end she lost control…_

...**_Now Who Will Save The World Time And Time Again?_**


	2. The Beginning of What Might be the End

**Time and Time Again **

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

**B** Loud voice

_I_ Soft voice

U Strong voice

**Chapter One **

**The Beginning of What Might Be the End **

**"Why me?" **A boy cries out through the steal hallway in the underground city.** "Why me?" **Now punching the wall pretty hard. He was about to punch it again, but he felt a hand pulling him back.

"_What's wrong?"_ A girl asks as she removes her hand. She had pale skin and beautiful eyes. Her purple hair stops at her shoulders and she look two years younger than the boy. She wore a dark blue tank top, short pants, a cape and a red chain belt.

"_Nightingale..." _He turns around and puts his hands on the girl's shoulders. He had bright skin color and his mask covered his eyes. His jet, black hair covers his forehead. He looks to be seventeen. He wore a blue skirt with no sleeves, two wristbands (one with B the other with J), and black pants. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Because…" She was cut off.

"**Nightingale, Blue Jay!" **Nightwing called out.

"Yes, sir," they both said at the same time.

"Ya should be in bed. Ya know the rules."

"I was sleeping, but I hear some noise," Nightingale said. As she said that Blue Jay move his hands behind his back, but Nightwing saw them.

"Oh, I see. Ya need to go back to bed." Nightwing put his hands on their back and move them forward.

"Ok, good night ya." Nightingale walks faster and turns the corner to go to her room.

"Good night," Jay was about to leave, but Nightwing stop him in his track.

"We need to talk," Nightwing said in a guilty voice.

"I have nothing to talk to you about."

"But I do," Jay turns around to face his father.

"What is it?"

"The plan change you are leaving tonight."

**"What?" **Blue Jay yell out loud.

_"I am sorry,_ but I think it will be better if you leave now."

**"For what?" **He punches the wall beside him.

"We don't want Slade to get any closer to the city. If he does Trigon will destroy the people who live through the Fire of Hell. We luck that Nightingale's shield works. We need to you to obliterate Raven while you still can."

"Yeah, but Gale and I want to do my birthday celebration. Anyways why do you want to destroy Raven so bad? I thought she was your friend and here…" he was cut off when Nightwing grab him by the throat and pin him against the wall.

**"Don't you every say I don't care about her!" **You could tell he was angry by looking at him.

"A father should not fight his own son." A voice said. Nightwing lets go of Jay. Then he turns to Starfire with his hands ball up and his head looking down at the floor. Jay stands up after he caught his breath.

"**You know what! I will go tonight to prove I'm not a coward like my father," **and he walk down the hallway.

"Don't worry Nightwing everything will be alright," Star said while putting her arms around him.

_"I know, Star, I know."_

"_I will make sure of that." _A voice said from the shadow.

* * *

"**Blue Jay!" **A girl called out behind her. She had on a red tank top, short pants, and long boots. She had long orange hair that stops at her shoulders.

"Firefly, what is it?" A hit of angry was still in his voice.

"I wanted to give you this," she put a bracelet on him. "It a bracelet from Tamarica (Don't know how to spell it.). It brings good luck where every you may go. Well, that is what mom said. She said you could have her bracelet. Jay, are you not mad that father?" He walks off without saying a word.

"_Father,"_ he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into Honey.

"Ouch, sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Honey, I need you to do me a favor." Jay looks at her.

"What is it?" Honey had dark, brown hair with a puffball on the back of her head. She wore a black and gold side-to-side stripe shirt with no sleeves, black short pants, and regular boots.

"Watch over Nightingale. You the closest person to a friend she has."

"I will. Don't worry about her. Come on you don't want to be late." As they walk down the hall she ball up something in her hand.

* * *

When they got there all the members of the Titans, Titans East, and their kids was waiting for Jay to leave. Speedy and the twins was turn to stone.

"Gook luck," Honey kisses Jay on lightly on his lips.

"Thanks," he took a step back while blushing. Honey walks over to her family. While she was walking to her family, Starfire and Firefly walks up to him.

"Oh, Jay we are going to miss you so much," they both said while hugging him tight.

"Yeah, I will miss ya too," he said like he didn't care at the time. He watches as the two back up to his father. When looks at them he thought 'The perfect family.' As he was about to board the time capsule Nightwing stops him.

"Blue Jay about early. I'm…" He was cut off.

"Don't worry about it." Jay continues to walk to the capsule and got everything set up to go.

Cyborg walks to Nightwing." You know Raven was like a little sister to me. This is hard for me."

"I know," Nightwing said in a guilty voice.

After Jay left in the capsule, Honey walks up to Nightwing to give him a note that was in her hand.

"What's this?" He looks at the note then back to her. He could tell she was worry about something.

"I am so sorry," she started to cry, "but I couldn't say no to Nightingale…" Nightwing stop listening to her when she said Nightingale and open the note.

And it reads...

* * *

Next Chapter: Blue Jay arrives in the present. Nightwing reads the note and finds out what happen to Nightingale. **The Time is Now Here**


	3. The Time is Now Here

**Time and Time Again **

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

**B** Loud voice

_I_ Soft voice

U Strong Voice

**Chapter Two **

**The Time is Now Here**

Blue Jay stretch as he walks out of the capsule. He looks around the old abandon warehouse. It was fill with spider webs, rats, and who know what else. He went to the door and opens it. "It's time to end this." Now looking at the Titans Tower. Jay starts walking, he don't notices that someone was following him.

* * *

----In the Future----

Nightwing eyes open wide as he reads the letter:

I am sorry for all the problems I cost,

but I will fix this. I know that mom

would have wanted me too. I won't

destroy her, but I will change the

future.

Love,

Nightingale

"What is it?" Cyborg asks put his hand on Nightwing shoulder.

"She gone," he balls up the note in his hand.

----Back to the Present----

* * *

In the tower everyone was sleeping, but the alarm went off and they were in the living room in five minutes.

"Who is it?" ask Beast Boy turning into lion.

"I don't know who it is, but he is going down." Answer Cyborg. A figure steps out from the darkness in which he hid.

"Who are?" Question Robin.

"My name is blue Jay," he responses as he attack. BB charges at him first with his mouth open really to bite. Jay pulls out his stick and stops BB and throws him out the widow. Beast Boy turns into a bird before he fell. Starfire and Cy double-team Jay. Jay tie Cyborg's arm to his neck to couldn't fire while dodging Star's bolts.

Jay then grabs her from behind. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then, why are you here?" She asks trying to get loose.

"To destroy Raven," he throws her on the floor.

**"Are you with Slade?" **Robin asks as they charge.

**"No!"**

**"Then who sent you?"**

**"You!" **Robin stops charging when he heard that. Letting Blue Jay past him to get to Raven. Raven puts up a shield so he wouldn't hurt her. Jay kept attacking the shield until it gave in. He was about to do the final blow, but felt something pulling him back by waist.

"Please Jay stop," Gale lays her head on his back and begins to cry. Jay could feel the cold tears on his back. "Jay, please you can't."

"_Oh, Nightingale,"_ he drop his stick, turn around, and hugs Nightingale. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. There was no other way." Blue Jay begin to cry too as things begin to blow up. Raven back away from the two and stands up, while Beast Boy unties Cyborg. Robin help Starfire on her feet.

"So, what are we going to do about them?" Cyborg asks.

"Let them stay here," reply Robin.

**"Dude, are you crazy? They tried…" **BB was interrupted.

"Just for tonight that's final." Robin offers to let them stay the night and they will explain everything in the morning. None of the teammates slept. They wanted to make sure that Blue Jay and Nightingale don't attack.

* * *

In the morning they find Blue Jay and Nightingale cleaning up the mess they made last night and cooking breakfast. After they all ate breakfast the questions had begin.

"I will like to apologize for what happen," chided Blue Jay.

"Why did you attack us?" question Cyborg not sure to truth them are not.

"It was my mission to destroy Raven."

"Who sent you?" asks Robin.

"You."

"Why do…" He was cut off.

"Nightwing." Said Nightingale.

"You mean the future Robin?" Star asks.

"So, you saying ya from the future. Ya think we will believe that. Do you think we crazy," said BB.

"Then here," Jay slides a bracelet to Star. "The people on Tamarica (Don't know how to spell) get a one of kind bracelet when they are born. Starfire looks at your bracelet and tell us are they the same." Starfire looks at the bracelets. They look the same, had the same writing, and marking: > Be safe, Starfire >

"He's right. Why did Robin send you?"

"Because I'm his son." They start laughing while Robin and Star blush. "And he know I would go through wit it, but I didn't," they stop laughing.

"Umm," Cyborg changing the subject. "Who's that? She was the one who stop you."

"My name is Nightingale. I'm Raven daughter. If Blue Jay was to destroy Raven I wouldn't be alive. Even if I didn't know her, but she is still my mother." She begins to cry as she went through the ceiling.

"_Gale," _Jay went after her.

* * *

Next Chapter: Raven and Nightingale talks on the roof. After Blue Jay finish talking to her. The titans learn about their future life as Blue Jay. **The Future of the Titans**


	4. Future of the Titans

**Time and Time Again **

" " Talking ' ' Thinking **B** loud voice _I_ soft voice

**Chapter Three **

**The Future of the Titans**

----In the Future----

"I guess Nightingale stopped Jay. Everything is still the same." Nightwing sat down on a chair in his room.

"Don't worry," Starfire sat on his lap and kisses him. "Everything will workout for the best."

-----Back to the Present----

* * *

On the roof Blue Jay and Nightingale was talking. From the door Raven was listening to them.

"…That why nobody told you what we were planning." Jay started off in a calm voice.

**"Good thing I find out. I want to change the future without killing her. Do you what will happen to me and…"** She was interrupted.

**"I knew. Do you want to live like this?"**

**"No, but I want to live." **They grow angry by the minute and things started to blow up. Then, Raven opens the door and step on the roof. They both notice her stepping in and turn from each other faces. Jay walk pass Raven and down the stairs. Nightingale was about to follow him, but Raven stops her.

"I need to talk," Raven spoke. There was a long silent before she talks again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make your life a living hell, like mine."

"I know, father told me how you were." Nightingale had hers knees fold up to her chest. As the wind blow her hood flow off. You could see her beautiful eyes. Raven looks down that her daughter eyes. Nightingale notices Raven. "I have my daddy's eyes."

* * *

In the living room Cyborg and Beast Boy was playing video games, while Star cheers them on. When Jay stormed into the room they stop from what they were doing and looks at him. He took a sat near BB on the black leather semi-circle couch.

"Dear son of my, please, tell me about my future." Star sat beside him.

"You looks different for one. You look like a woman. You wear long skirts and you talk like you more from earth. You have a daughter that likes you except for the eyes. "Cy and BB grin at each other as Star started to blush.

"It nice to know the wonders of my future life." Cyborg and beast Boy stops playing video games and listening to Jay.

"What about me?" Question BB.

"You get marry to Terra. After the Raven turned the same of the people to stone Terra effect was reverse. Her body ages even when she was stone. Ya had a son name Leon. He has the skin tone as Terra, but your color hair and eyes. He even has your talents to tell bad jokes."

"Dude, that is total cool," Beast Boy went into his own world.

"What about me?" Cyborg pushes Beast Boy out of the way to get his future told.

"While, you and Bumblebee got marry and had three kids. Honey, the oldest one, she is like her name sound. She sixteen. Nectar and Jr. are twins brother and sister. They three years old and they get in and out of trouble all the time. Your metals parts on your body are replace with real skin, but you are still able to attack."

"All yeah who's the man?" Blue Jay left the room. He was didn't want to answer any more questions about their future.

'I only tell ya the good things ya would want to hear. The worse has yet to come." Jay was walking to the training room.

* * *

In the training room Robin was punching and kicking the punch bag. 'How could I let that happen? What kind of leader am I? I let the world down, my teammates, and S…"

* * *

On the roof Raven and Nightingale was still talking.

"…And when I had my third birthday party uncle Cy and BB got into a fight and end up throwing my cake all over the place," they laughed.

"It's nice to know that my friends still watch over you."

"Yeah," she yawn, "I sleepy I think I will go tobed early. Good night."

"Good night. Nightingale."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Nothing," Gale walks out. 'Who's your father?'

* * *

Elsewhere…

"We have a quest."

* * *

Next Chapter: The titans fight two Slade. Things get heated up with Star and Robin. **In Love and War**


	5. In Love and War

**Time and Time Again **

" " Talking '' Thinking B loud voice _I_ soft voice

**Chapter 4**

**In Love and War **

"How about fighting with someone real. I would like to beat my old man," said Jay.

"I'm not old yet," reply Robin.

"The rules are simply no weapons. Just hand on hand combat."

"Fine," they drop their belts beside them.

"Ready," Jay got ready to fight.

"Set," Robin got ready to fight.

**"Go!"** Jay starts it off with a kick. Robin grabs and spin him around. He was about to fall, but stop himself. Jay kicks Robin at his legs. Robin jump and they jump back a step.

"A father should not fight his own son." Star walks in, as they were about to charge.

"Star, we were just training." Robin put his belt back on and so did Blue Jay. "Jay that was good, I couldn't done it betters myself. You need to be strong to protect those who you care about."

**----Flashback----**

**"Daddy!"** A little boy yells.

"Jay, you should be proud to be an older brother," A man figure said placing his hand on his son.

**"But, a girl! I wanted a brother!"**

"Calm down and come see your mom and sister."

_"Ok,"_ the boy mumbles.

"Jay, come over and see your sister," a woman call to the boy.

"She's little." Jay said walking over to the women.

"She will grow. Here hold her, but be careful." Handing the baby to the boy and then braiding her long hair in to a ponytail. "See she like you." The baby cuddles in his arm as she fell a sleep. "She is still weak so you have to be strong to protect her. Promise me you will always protect those who care about no matter what."

"I will."

**----Flashback Ends----**

"Huh, yeah, I need to find Nightingale. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"We will help you." Robin was about to leave, but he notices something was wrong with Starfire. "Star is something wrong?"

"I want to know are you happy?"

"With what?"

"With me being your future wife and having your kids."

"Star, you are the only person I can every love. I'm happy that one day you will be my wife and have my kids." He walks over to her and kisses her lightly. At first she was shock, but return the kiss. The kiss grows more with passion.

"Lets find Nightingale," she broke away.**

* * *

**

"It feels good up here." Raven was alone on the rooftop looking down at the city.

**"Nightingale?" **Raven turns around to Robin.

"Oh, it you. You and Nightingale look so much alike. Jay is looking for her. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she went to bed early. She said she needed to rest." Lowering her head. _"Maybe I such let Blue Jay kill me. I hurt so many people, it the less I could do."_

**"Don't say that…** **I'm sorry"**

"For what?"

"For wanting to destroy you. I should have found another way." He balls up his hands.

"Don't be, it's ok." She turns back around.

"But!" He grabs her arm turning her around and pulling her close to him. Their faces were two inches apart. They started to blush. Then Robin turn her loose her.

"I would have wanted this way."

"Raven, you are good person and promise I won't let any thing happen to you."

"Thanks Robin, for everything." The alarm went off.**

* * *

**

Every body went to the site at an old factory.

"I wonder who it is?" BB asks looking around the build.

"Hello there, I miss ya so much." A cold voice went down their spinals. "I see ya brought some new friends." Slade came out from the darkness into the light. "So, have I." He said while and an older Slade pop out from behind him and step into the light.

"I believe we have meet." He said cold.

**"It doesn't matter how many there are, because ya all going down,"** said Robin while charging at the first Slade.

"Robin, I miss you so much, but I am here for a new prize." He knocks Robin to the ground and went to where Raven was.

**"Oh, no you don't!"** Cyborg attaches with his sonic boom, but Slade dogged it. BB turn into a big bird, Slade throws fire at him and knock him out of the air. Star and Raven attacks him, but he dogged both attacks. Before he got to Raven, Robin knocks him to the ground and fire appeared Slade and was gone.

"Nightingale you are as beautiful as your mother, but you not the one I want." The older Slade said knocking her to the ground and went to Blue Jay. Blue Jay begins to attack. "You fight like your father. Maybe you can me be my apprentice like your father."

**"I will never be your apprentice!"**

"I see the fire in your eyes like your father. You look and act like your father, but inside you just…like…your…mother…weak." His hand was on fire and he put it on Blue Jay mask.

**"Ouch!"** He yelled in pain. The other rush over to him and when they got Slade was gone.

"Jay are you ok?" Gale asks blending beside him.

"Yeah. _But…_" he move his hand from over his face, but only for a second when he replace it Gale gasp she was the only person who saw his face. "Can you take me to the tower?"

"Yes." A black light form around them and they were gone.

"I think we should go too." The leader said.**

* * *

**

"Hello, dude." Beast Boy knocks on the door. Gale walks out and closes the door right back behind her.

"_He is ok, but his face is still in bad shpe. I can't completely heal it_." She said in a soft voice.

"Can we see him," Starfire ask in a worry voice.

"No, He only wants Raven to came so she can finish healing him."

_"Oh."_

"We can wait in the living room." Robin put his hand on Star's shoulder and everyone walks away so did Gale as Raven walks into the room.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Raven."

"Oh, come in." She went deeper into the room and close the door behind her. "Do you think you can heal me?"

"I think so." He turns around to face her without his mask. Raven saw his eyes. They were purple…**

* * *

**

Next Chapter: Raven finds out more about Blue Jay. Raven gets a visit from Slade. **The Boy Behind the Mask**


End file.
